Search and Discovery
by Michael Sim
Summary: This is the sequel to the fanfiction story "Sum of the Parts" and the penultimate in this series of stories. Max and the gang have to search for the missing Isabel and Alex while preparing for an ultimate confrontation for power.


Title: Search and Discovery  
Author: Michael Sim  
Email: simgolfer@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story are the property of Regency Television, Jason Katims Productions and the Warner Brothers Corporation. All use is for the sole purpose of fictional storytelling.  
Summary: This is the sequel to the fanfiction story "Sum of the Parts" and the penultimate in this series of stories. Max and the gang have to search for the missing Isabel and Alex while preparing for an ultimate confrontation for power.  
Category: Other  
  
Prologue  
  
In the dead of night, an ambulance is screaming down a large street on its way to the hospital emergency room. They arrive to a waiting group of nurses and physicians. The EMTs emerge from the rear of the van and pull out a gurney containing a dark-haired and dark-skinned young woman.  
  
EMT 1: I have a Jane Doe found in an alleyway behind a bar. Unconscious and non-responsive, Glascow Coma Scale 3. BP 120/70, heart rate 68, respiratory 12. No trauma visualized. We put her in a neck roll just in case.  
  
Physician: I need the full works folks. Full bloods, head CT, chest x-ray, tox screen, type and cross, UA, 12-lead EKG. Let's go.  
  
The group wheel the gurney to an open bay and begin to check the woman. A police officer comes up from the side to the second EMT.  
  
Police: Where did you find the girl?  
  
EMT 2: Behind the Brewhouse on University Avenue. She was found by a busboy who was taking out some trash. She had these things with her when we found her.  
  
The EMT hands the police officer a plastic bag containing a lipstick and a wallet. The police officer opens the wallet to reveal a New Mexico driver's license with the name "Isabel Evans."  
  
Police: Must have stolen it before she got it. I'll have to check this out. Thanks.  
  
EMT 2: No problem.  
  
The police officer pulls out his radio from its shoulder holster.  
  
Police: This is Charlie Baker 34. I need fingerprint at the University Hospital, over.  
  
Dispatcher: Charlie Baker 34, fingerprint unit, roger, over.  
  
Police: I also have a stolen wallet from an Isabel Evans, Roswell, New Mexico, over.  
  
Dispatcher (after a pause): APB posted on Isabel Evans, Roswell, New Mexico, over.  
  
Police: Thank you dispatcher, over. (self-congratulatory) Must be my lucky day.  
  
Back in Roswell, our heroic group of aliens and humans are being debriefed by the emissary, who has "abducted" Kyle's body.  
  
Michael: Let me get this straight, you're hundreds of light years away and you're talking to us. How come Kivar doesn't stop you?  
  
Kyle/Emissary: Kivar is not all-powerful on our home world. There are several factions in government and in the military that are waiting for their former leaders to return.  
  
Michael: So they're waiting for Max.  
  
Emissary: There are those from Zan's former council that covertly oppose Kivar, but the military waits for it's general, Rath.  
  
Michael: Me? Cool as that sounds, I don't see myself as a general. I don't have the patience for that.  
  
Emissary: In your past life, sir, you were the greatest general of the Antarian military in several generations. Your ability to take the correct calculated risks was balanced by your strategy and your training regimen.  
  
Michael: How do you know so much about what I used to do?  
  
Emissary: I was your chief advisor in those days sir. Third on the chain of command behind the King and yourself.  
  
Michael: I had whole armies to lead back then?  
  
Emissary: Whole armies, navies, and air forces, many of whom would sacrifice themselves at your command at this very moment.  
  
Michael is obviously blown away by this newfound information. He did not previously realize how important he was as a member of the Royal Four. He thought that he was just there because he was bethrothed to the King's sister.  
  
Maria: Okay, whoa on down emissary man. We can't have Michael blow up his brain with his ever enlarging ego. Now how is it that Kivar took power if Max was such a great ruler and Michael, a great general?  
  
Emissary: Unfortunately, honor and integrity are characteristics of our leaders and not of our adversaries. Greed, avarice, and deceit can undermine even the greatest of kingdoms.  
  
Max: What about those who stayed behind? What about my mother?  
  
Emissary: After your death, your mother was imprisoned by Kivar. She managed to escape and is now a fugitive from his government. We do our best to oppose Kivar, but morale is low. It has been more than 50 earth years since you have perished, your majesty. The time is now for you to lead, we cannot wait for your annointed.  
  
Max: My annointed?  
  
Emissary: Your son, who is still an infant.  
  
Max: I have a son?  
  
Tess: How can that be? We left Antar so long ago?  
  
Emissary: We only saved your son very recently. Kivar had placed him in stasis, keeping him infant since your demise. The time is now your majesty. We must combat Kivar while we still can garner the resources and the support of the military. But it can only be done with the Royal Four.  
  
Max: We don't know where Isabel is?  
  
Emissary: My latest intelligence in now telling me that she is with, Kivar. Kivar is on Earth!  
  
ACT I  
  
Max, Liz, and Tess walk together toward the Crashdown after their meeting with the Emissary. Max is obstensibly walking Liz home, and so is Tess.  
  
Tess: That was a lot of information to be taking in at one time.  
  
Max: Yeah. I'm a father. We're parents.  
  
Tess: It sort of boogles the mind. I'm sorry about what I said earlier today.  
  
Max: I'm sorry too. I acted rashly.  
  
Liz: God you guys. What about me? First you fight over me, now you just ignore me.  
  
Max and Tess both look apologetically at Liz.  
  
Liz: What happens when you leave? I'm going to be left behind while you two have your happy family.  
  
Tess: We'll make it work out Liz. Trust me.  
  
Max: Yeah, Liz, it'll all work out.  
  
Liz: No it won't! Last year, it almost killed me when I lost you to your destiny, Max. I don't think I can handle losing both of you now.  
  
Liz, now soaked in tears, turns away from the regal duo and runs into the Crashdown. Neither Max nor Tess run after her.  
  
Tess: What do we do now Max? I can't help but feel that we're responsible for breaking Liz's heart again.  
  
Max: We have a larger duty to think about right now. There's a lot to do before we meet with the emissary tomorrow.  
  
Tess: It's sort of weird having Kyle tell us about home.  
  
Max: Yeah, but at least it's someone we know.  
  
From behind, Valenti comes running up to Max and Tess.  
  
Valenti: Max, I need your help.  
  
Max: What is it?  
  
Valenti: Kyle, he's back. The emissary gave up the body, but Kyle is disoriented and he's having a hard time getting his bearings.  
  
Tess: I can help him home. I'm heading that way myself. Max, this should give you the time you needed.  
  
Valenti: What does she mean by that?  
  
Max: Isabel has always wanted to tell our adoptive parents the truth. Now I think it is the time to do it. I need your help.  
  
Valenti: Well, Max, I would be honored to help you.  
  
Tess: I'll get Kyle home.  
  
Valenti: Thanks, Tess.  
  
Tess heads back to get Kyle while Valenti and Max head to the Evans household.  
  
At the Evans home, Mr. and Mrs. Evans are having dinner together with two open chairs reserved for their two children.  
  
Mr. Evans: Where are Max and Isabel? I haven't seen them all night.  
  
Mrs. Evans: It's unusual for them not to call home when they're out.  
  
Mr. Evans: I haven't seen Isabel in at least two days. I'm very concerned.  
  
Mrs. Evans: I am too Philip.  
  
Voice: Don't be.  
  
The Evans are stunned to hear another person in the house. They turn to see Sheriff Valenti and Max enter the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Sheriff... Max! We didn't hear you come in.  
  
Mr. Evans: I hope this isn't a housecall Jim. Max hasn't done anything has he?  
  
Valenti: Not at all Philip. I'm just here for support.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Support for what? And where is Isabel?  
  
Max: I can answer that mom. Please sit down.  
  
The Evans sit back down in their chairs while Max also pulls up a chair. Valenti stands behind Max.  
  
Max: Mom... remember when I was six on that home video?  
  
Mr. Evans: What does this have to do with that?  
  
Mrs. Evans: Max. We agreed that we wouldn't bring that event up again.  
  
Max: Well, I take it back. It's important that you remember it.  
  
Mr. Evans: Now I'm lost.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Max, Isabel, and I were at the park. We had only adopted Max and Isabel a few months before. We saw a bird on the ground, it's wing had been broken. I didn't want Max to touch it, but he went over and picked it up. It was such a sad scene.  
  
Max: Go on mom.  
  
Mrs. Evans: I didn't want Max to pick it up because I didn't want the bird to die in Max and Isabel's presence. I didn't want death to scar them that early in life, but the exact opposite happened. I didn't get a direct look, but something happened. One minute the bird was near death, the next, Max throws it up in the air and the bird flew away.  
  
Mr. Evans: Come on. That can't be true. Maybe he picked up a different bird.  
  
Mrs. Evans: I saw it with my own eyes. It's on the video. Max...  
  
Max has already stood up. He walks towards Mr. Evans who has a bandage on his arm from a new laceration. Max peels the bandage away and places his finger on the wound. The Evans are watching with focused attention. Suddenly, Max's finger glows iridescently and the wound quickly seals itself and leaves nothing but normal skin behind. Mr. Evans is openly stunned and dumbfounded while Mrs. Evans is awed.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Oh my god. How is this possible?  
  
Max: Remember on E.T. how...  
  
Mrs. Evans: Really... And the kitchen fire?  
  
Max nods.  
  
Mr. Evans: I don't know what to say. And Isabel?  
  
Max nods, affirming Isabel's extraterrestrial identity. Max is crying. He feels the relief that comes from finally telling his parents his lifelong secret. They hug for a long time. After they calm down, Max begins the process of telling his parents everything that has happened, including, with the help of Valenti, Isabel's disappearance.  
  
Meanwhile, Michael and Maria are having dinner at Michael's apartment. The mood is somber. Maria's anxiety is balanced by Michael's excitement about going home. Maria is slowly twirling her pasta while Michael is hungrily gulping down his food, obviously oblivious to Maria's unhappiness. Suddenly, Maria can't take it any more; she throws down her utensils and angrily pushes away from the dining table.  
  
Maria: Michael!  
  
Michael (mumbling through his food): What?! What's wrong?  
  
Maria: Are you the clueless wonder of the world or do I have to tell you everything?  
  
Michael painfully swallows a big helping of pasta so to be able to speak. Maria's anger is only increased by the pause.  
  
Michael: Hey! I was just having a perfectly good meal and you just go ballistic on me.  
  
Maria: Can't you see the pain I'm in Michael? Haven't we been through enough together in the past two years for you to understand me?  
  
Michael: And can't you see that after more than ten years of searching, I've finally found my way home. But how could you miss that? I'm the only one here without emotions.  
  
A deathly silence comes upon the room. Both are embroiled in their emotions, unwilling at this time to accept that this could be the most important time in both their lives.  
  
Michael: I... I have never felt like I had a place that was meant for me before. Now I have definitive proof that I can go home.  
  
Michael is getting choked up. Tears begin to well in his eyes.  
  
Maria: I'm just so scared that I'm going to lose you. Or maybe I've already lost you.  
  
Michael: Maria, no matter where in the universe I am, you would never lose me.  
  
Michael moves towards Maria and they embrass in quiet desperation.  
  
Later that night, Max is asleep at home. After telling his parents the truth, he expected a good night of sleep, but this evades him. He lies tossing and turning in his bed, sweat accumulating throughout his body. This constant movement does not cease until suddenly a vision comes to Max.  
  
A young dark-haired, dark-skinned woman is reaching up to Max from a dark, bottomless abyss. She has a look of utter horror and panic. From a distance, a soft echo begins to resonate.  
  
Voice: max... Max... MAx... MAX!!!  
  
The last cries of his name stuns Max awake. He feels the chill of the night air.  
  
Max: Isabel!  
  
ACT II  
  
The next morning, the group meets again at a preordained time with the emissary. Our Roswellians are looking rather haggard, from lack of sleep, exhaustion or most likely, both. Valenti is trailing Kyle, who has again been usurped by the emissary. Although he knows it is okay, Valenti looks on with concern. Max is last to show up, a very unusual occurrence. He looks as if he has not slept all night, a statement not far from the truth.  
  
Tess: Max. You look like you took on a Mack truck, and lost.  
  
Max: Did you catch the license plate?  
  
Max's attempt at humor brings a smile to Tess.  
  
Tess: Have you seen Liz?  
  
Max: No. I thought that you would have known.  
  
Tess: I hope she's okay. I can imagine how difficult this is on her. It's taken a toll and me and the Valenti's.  
  
Max: Yeah. Thankfully my parents took the news well.  
  
Tess grips Max's arm in support. They share a brief moment of shared compassion. Suddenly, Tess sees the dark-haired and dark-skinned woman in Max's vision.  
  
Tess: Max?  
  
Max: The dream came to me last night.  
  
Tess: No wonder you couldn't sleep. Do you really think that that woman is somehow connected to Isabel?  
  
Max: I don't know.  
  
Emissary: Everyone, your attention please. Our time is short and the preparations lengthy.  
  
Max, Tess, Michael, Maria stop their conversations and turn to the emissary. Valenti leaves to go to work. He still had to find both Isabel and Alex.  
  
Emissary: As we now know, Kivar is here on Earth much as I am, in the form of a vessel. We do not know who the vessel is, so we have to keep on our guard. (to the door) Enter if you wish.  
  
The group turns to see Liz standing at the doorway. Max and Tess both smile, but Liz does not return the thought, instead she goes to Maria, who gives her a hug.  
  
Emissary: Your majesties. If we may begin. Zan and Rath, please come forward.  
  
Max and Michael step forward, not knowing what to expect. Maria, Liz, and Tess all take a back seat.  
  
Emissary: Part of the reason why your family became royalty in Antar is genetic. Loyalty is not given freely. Countless generations before your father's birth, your family line was found to encompass the best for intelligence, strength, leadership, and integrity. Our people were very advanced even in that day and chose your family to unite and rule our fragmented world. Over the millennia, we have prospered due to that decision. However, there laid a quiet, yet dangerous foe who felt that they deserved a chance at control. Several generations of their clan rebelled against your family, until finally, through deceit and avarice, they tore through the house of Zan.  
  
Max: Kivar!  
  
Emissary: Yes. His rule has only led to rampant anarchy, corruption, and oppression.  
  
Michael: So what do we have to do?  
  
Emissary: Kivar means to destroy you and Zan on this world, before you two can return home and reclaim rule.  
  
Max: How do you know this?  
  
Emissary: There are those in his government who are willing to reveal information to us.  
  
Michael: And how are we supposed to fight them? They know exactly what their powers are and we're still learning.  
  
Emissary: An advantage that Kivar means to exploit, but that is why I am here.  
  
Michael: But...  
  
Max interrupts another Michael rant with a quick hand in the chest.  
  
Max: So let's begin our training.  
  
The emissary gives a smirk of pleasure. He sees the ruler that he once ruled Antar.  
  
Emissary: Taking on Kivar and his minion will not be merely about physical combat, but of mental, emotional, psychic, and transcendant powers.  
  
Max: Transcendant powers?  
  
Emissary: Human bodies are built like prisons. It traps to non-physical abilities of humans in a carbon-based bag of water. It is highly inefficient. The crux of humans are what they refer to as their souls, their chi, their inner being. That is where you derive your powers here on this world. I shall merely show you how to tap this well.  
  
Michael: Tap a well. Sure, let's do that.  
  
Emissary: First you must ignore the physics of this world, of this body. Do not restrict yourself to human beliefs. Close your eyes.  
  
Michael and Max close their eyes. They stand in the center of the room with the three women on the side and the emissary in front of them.  
  
Emissary: Imagine yourself as the energy of your being, not just the bodies that imprison it. Open that energy to this world.  
  
As the emissary speaks those words, Michael and Max begin to glow softly, an aura encompassing their bodies. Michael glows red while Max a deep and regal purple. The three women come to attention.  
  
Maria: Holy... And I haven't been sniffing anything either.  
  
Tess: It's so beautiful.  
  
Liz: It is.  
  
Tess and Liz share the moment together as Liz allows Tess to place her arm around her shoulder.  
  
Emissary: Now take the next step. Rise. Rise up! Gravity cannot contain your energy. Release it from your thoughts.  
  
Amazingly, both Michael and Max begin to float off the floor. They begin to hover, one, then two feet about the floor.  
  
Emissary: That is it! The ancient Chinese understood this principle. Those silly Saturday Kung-Fu matinees had a shred of truth to them!  
  
Upon hearing that, Michael's concentration is interrupted. He opens his eyes and allows his human perceptions to cloud his thoughts. He looks down and panics. Unfortunately, he has elevated to eight feet off the ground. He falls to Earth with a loud thud.  
  
Michael: Ouch!  
  
Maria quickly goes to his aid as Michael rubs his backside.  
  
Maria: Oh my poor hero! You were like Superman!  
  
Michael: I would have preferred Spiderman. At least he would have stuck to the wall or ceiling instead of crashing down on his ass.  
  
Max coolly comes back down to Earth, looking much like his film hero, Li Mu Bai.  
  
Tess: That was so cool!  
  
Emissary: That is one of the hidden powers that all humans could tap into if they were willing to open their minds to the possibility. My vessel believes in Buddha, the ultimate human who overcame everything in this whole world, including his own body.  
  
The emissary lends his hand to Michael and helps him up to his feet.  
  
Emissary: Let us continue.  
  
Michael: Just remind me when my ass is on the line.  
  
As Michael and Max continue their transcendant training, Tess and Liz get a chance to talk.  
  
Liz: So what happens to us now. I mean, you, me, and Max. It's so confusing.  
  
Tess: I don't know. I love both of you, but I know I have a duty, a destiny to fulfill.  
  
Liz: There's that word again. I hate it.  
  
Tess: You have a destiny too, Liz. We all know that you were destined to become the head of microbiology at Harvard.  
  
Liz: That was just a dream.  
  
Tess: No, with you Liz, you have the ability to do whatever your mind and heart want.  
  
Liz: But will I be alone when I do those things.  
  
Tess cannot respond to that last question, she merely holds Liz closely to her. The training continues through the day despite Michael and Max's exhaustion. The three women have since left to take care of other matters. Max and Michael are sparring, using a combination of psychic powers and physical attack. Michael, who initially was overpowering Max, is now on the defensive against a barrage of thunderbolts coming from Max's fingertips.  
  
Emissary: Stop!  
  
Michael and Max relax and come back down to the floor. Their practice match had been occurring 20 feet in the air. Both are covered with sweat and are panting.  
  
Max: Good thing we're using this warehouse.  
  
Michael: High ceilings are good, Emperor.  
  
Michael throws a sarcastic remark at Max referring to Star Wars.  
  
Emissary: Rath, you were distracted. Both of you were. You must have full focus if you are to defeat Kivar. What is on your mind.  
  
Michael: Nothing. Let's just get going again.  
  
Emissary: No.  
  
The emissary goes to Michael and touches him on the arm. We can tell that the emissary is looking into Michael's mind.  
  
Emissary: The girl will only hurt you.  
  
Michael: The girl is named Maria, okay. And if I heard right, you used to work for me.  
  
Emissary: Rightfully said, sir, but right now, we cannot have distractions. And there is something both of you might take interest in.  
  
Michael and Max perk up their ears.  
  
Emissary: By way of the granolith, humans can also come to Antar.  
  
ACT III  
  
In the middle of the night, a solitary figure roams the halls of the hospital. He is haggard, sleepy, and hungry, but hours from respite or refreshment. This is the lowly medical intern who is on the thirtieth hour of a thirty six hour shift. Illegal in most hospitals, he is the unwary servant to a busy teaching hospital.  
  
Intern (muttering to himself): Damned Dr. Graham waking me up in the middle of the night. He just can't wait until tomorrow to run his damned blood test when the phlebotomy team comes in. Like it's some sort of emergency. Stupid patient hasn't twitched since she got here yesterday night, another sleepless... What's the point?  
  
The intern rounds the corner into the clean utility closet and picks up his blood drawing equipment. He then heads to one of several rooms on the semi-darkened ward. On the bed closest to the window lay patient "Jane Doe."  
  
Intern (to self): Too bad. You're so beautiful, but you have no name. (to patient) Sorry about having to stab you in the middle of the night.  
  
The intern carefully places a tourniquet on his patient's arm and takes a tubeful of blood from her arm. Cleaning up after himself, he heads down to the laboratory. Once there, he takes a position at one of the microscopes.  
  
Intern (again to self): And no techs either. Am I a slave or what?!  
  
The intern carefully opens the vacuum sealed tube of blood and using a disposable dropper takes one drop and places it onto a glass slide. He carefully smears and stains the drop then places it on the microscope.  
  
Intern (obviously again to self): It's just gonna be another wild goose chase by Dr. Graham. Damn that guy.  
  
The intern slowly adjusts the focus until he comes upon non-human blood cells. The intern does a double take, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Intern (must I write it again?!): Holy...  
  
He quickly looks about, spying for any other living being about him. At that ungodly hour, the only other people awake are the other interns, but none are in the lab. He carefully covers the glass slide in a piece of paper and reseals the blood tube. Again spying the room, he goes to a large metal freezer and opens it to reveal hundreds of frozen blood tubes. He carefully scans until he finds three tubes labelled "Jane Doe." He takes them out of the freezer and quietly leaves the lab.  
  
The intern goes to his call room, a small, square, windowless room containing no more than a creaky bed and nightstand and an equally small bathroom. He cautiously stashes the glass slide and the four test tubes into a plastic ziplock, then places that into his overnight bag. He picks up the phone and with a deep breath dials a phone number. After several rings...  
  
Voice (on the phone): Yes.  
  
Intern (finally to another person): Dr. Graham?  
  
Voice: Is that you Dr. Wang?  
  
Intern: Yes, sir.  
  
Voice: This had better be good if you are calling me at... 3:45am.  
  
Intern: Oh, yes it is sir. This is something that we can publish!  
  
Back in Roswell, Max, Tess, and Liz are up early with the day. They are all seated in Max's room, concerned about the visions that Max had the night before.  
  
Max: I had it again.  
  
Tess: The same vision?  
  
Max: Yes.  
  
Liz: What vision is this?  
  
Max: I see a vision of a dark-haired, dark-skinned woman who is pleading with me to help her. I don't know who she is, but there seems to be some connection with her and Isabel.  
  
Tess: I'm here to help Max tease out the vision.  
  
Liz: Maybe I shouldn't be here. I mean, I'm not useful or anything.  
  
Max and Tess (simultaneously): No, please stay.  
  
Max and Tess are sort of embarrassed to have said the same thing at the same time, but the sentiment is there.  
  
Max: Your being here means a lot to me.  
  
Tess: To me too Liz.  
  
Liz: Okay, I'll stay, but only because both of you want me here.  
  
Max and Tess begin the process. They sit facing each other on Max's bed.  
  
Tess: Take my hands Max.  
  
Max takes Tess' hands into his.  
  
Tess: Now go back to the vision of that woman. See her.  
  
Max concentrates deeply, furrowing his brow. Tess can feel the intensity as well. Flashes of consciousness pass quickly by the regal duo, until they discover themselves within a dream world. It is dark and cold and sterile. The atmosphere is oppressive and overwhelming. Max and Tess are floating within this dream. Suddenly, on the side, the woman reappears with the same desperate and pained countenance. She reaches again for Max, but seems immobilized. The horrible cries for help waft through the air.  
  
Max attempts to approach the unknown woman, but as he approaches, he begins to lose balance and his existence wavers. Tess grabs his hand.  
  
Tess: Wait Max. There's some sort of barrier between her and us.  
  
Tess looks around her.  
  
Tess: If I hold on to you, I can pull you back if something goes wrong.  
  
Max nods in agreement. Tess takes a handhold on her side of the dreamworld and she and Max stretch out to reach for this woman. Even as he and Tess reach out as best they can, they fall short of the woman's outstretched hand. Only Max's contact with Tess keeps him from disappearing into this surreal land.  
  
Max: I can't reach her.  
  
Tess: I don't know what to do.  
  
Voice: Max!  
  
Max and Tess turn around and see, to their surprise, Liz in the dream world.  
  
Tess: How did you get in here Liz?  
  
Liz: I don't know, I was just sitting watching you two and then I closed my eyes and when I opened it, I was here.  
  
Max: She must be really connected to us now.  
  
Tess: Yeah, we must have enveloped her consciousness.  
  
Max: You can help.  
  
Tess: Take my hand Liz.  
  
Tess again takes her post on one side of the dream world, this time holding Liz's hand who then takes Max's hand. This time, Max extends himself and he just barely reaches the unknown woman. As Max grabs hold of her, their hands merge until their arms become one. Max begins to change in consistency to Liz's touch. Tess can also sense that something is happening. Liz desperately grips Max's hand tighter, but he is slipping away from her.  
  
Liz: Max... MAX!  
  
Suddenly, all three are awake, back in Max's room. The three are seated on Max's bed, holding hands in a circle.  
  
Liz: What happened Max?  
  
Max: I... It was so different. I felt like I was merging with her.  
  
Tess: With whom?  
  
Max: With Isabel. That woman is Isabel and I know where she is.  
  
The three head out with renewed hope of finding Isabel. They first head for their assigned meeting with the emissary. Training waits for no one, including Antarian royalty.  
  
Emissary: You're late.  
  
Max: I know, but we have something important to tell. We've located Isabel.  
  
Emissary: You have located Vilandra?  
  
Max: Yes.  
  
Valenti (from behind): So have I, I think.  
  
Valenti enters the warehouse with sheets of paper in his hands.  
  
Valenti: I put out an APB on your sister, Max and I got back a report of a Jane Doe in a hospital who had possession of Isabel's driver's license and personal belongings. I think that Isabel should be somewhere in the same vicinity.  
  
Valenti passed to Max a piece of paper with a picture of the dark-skinned and dark-haired woman.  
  
Max: This is her. This is Isabel. She's in room 388 of Tucson Memorial Hospital.  
  
Michael: What are we waiting for then?  
  
The whole gang with the emissary head for the door, leaving a stunned Valenti behind.  
  
Valenti (shaking his head): Why do I even bother to compete with alien powers?  
  
He then follows the rest of the group out of the warehouse.  
  
ACT IV  
  
Early morning in Tucson Memorial Hospital. Max, Michael, Tess, Liz, Maria, and the emissary arrive at the hospital foyer. They look to Max for a plan of attack.  
  
Max: Okay, we need to break up into two groups. Liz and I will go find Isabel while Michael, Maria, and Tess, go find out who knows about "Jane Doe" and if there are any blood samples we need to retrieve. And Kyle, uh, I mean... We've worked with you all this time and I still don't know your name.  
  
Emissary: That is okay. My name is Matulino.  
  
Michael: Remind me to promote you when we get back.  
  
Max: Here, here.  
  
Emissary: I will take care of the computer systems.  
  
Max: Okay, meet back here at 2pm.  
  
They all split up according to their respective duties. Max and Liz head for the patient rooms while Michael, Maria and Tess head for a utility closet. The emissary finds his own way to the bowels of the hospital.  
  
In the utility closet, Michael's trio are cramped together.  
  
Tess: This is sort of a different kind of threesome for me.  
  
Maria: Ha, Ha. Don't get kinky on me.  
  
Tess: I personally like brunettes. Not yours of course.  
  
Michael: Okay, as much as I like this kind of talk, let's get to business. We need to find out who here has been taking care of Isabel. Turn around Maria.  
  
Maria does a constricted pirouette and as she turns, Michael changes her outfit into a student nurse's outfit. Michael then changes his clothes into a set of scrubs with a physician's long white coat while Tess transforms her clothes into a candystripper's.  
  
Maria: Remind me to bring you to my place the next time I have a clothing crisis.  
  
Tess: My outfit seems vaguely familiar.  
  
Michael: Let's go.  
  
Michael cautiously opens the closet door and looks around. Seeing no one, he decides it is safe to exit. Just as he and the women squeeze their way out of the closet, another orderly walks by, eyeing the trio with a suspicious, yet interested look. The orderly gives Michael a wry smile.  
  
Maria: That's disgusting.  
  
Michael: Hey, what can I do if I'm a stud.  
  
Tess: Okay potato boy, let's move.  
  
They walk towards the patient rooms looking about the whole time.  
  
Maria: What am I looking for?  
  
Michael: Just look for something suspicious.  
  
Maria: What does that mean?  
  
Michael: I don't know. Use your woman's intuition thing.  
  
Maria: Yeah, like you've ever listened to me before.  
  
Michael: Well if your intuition wasn't always crowded out by random crap.  
  
Maria: I will have you know that what I say is not crap.  
  
Tess: Will you two stop it. God and I thought Max and Liz were bad.  
  
As they continue to walk, Maria notices two doctors, a haggard younger one and an older bald one quietly talking in a corner of hallway. Maria motions for them to make themselves scarce. They keep looking and notice the younger doctor pull a plastic bag full of test tubes out of his knapsack. The two walk away around a corner.  
  
Maria: Well my intuition says that we follow those two guys.  
  
Tess: I agree.  
  
Michael: Guess I shouldn't argue against two women.  
  
They follow surreptiously and find the two physicians in a private room with a microscope. They eavesdrop outside the door.  
  
Intern (talking to a living, breathing human now!): Dr. Graham, I tell you this is the stuff that makes careers in the journal.  
  
Dr. Graham: Big time talk for an intern Dr. Wang. Let me see that slide.  
  
Dr. Wang sets up the slide in the microscope. Dr. Graham almost grudgingly takes a look. He cannot hide his surprise as he sees the usual blood cells, but manages to regain composure quickly.  
  
Dr. Graham: Who else knows about this slide?  
  
Intern: Just you and me.  
  
Dr. Graham: And you said you have all the blood that has ever been drawn from her.  
  
Intern: Yes, I do.  
  
The intern takes the slide back and secures all the samples again in his bag.  
  
Dr. Graham: Well, I think I should hold onto those samples for safe keeping.  
  
Intern: Oh, no you don't. I know what you'll do. You'll take the samples and then take all the credit for this discovery. No freaking way! I keep the samples. And I've already disallow anymore blood draws on the patient.  
  
Dr. Graham: Fine, we'll do it your way, but I expect and demand first billing when we submit to the journal.  
  
Intern: Accepted.  
  
Dr. Graham: I'll see that we get some private lab time later today. I'll page you.  
  
Dr. Graham rises to leave with the intern close behind. Our three Roswellians hastily act as if they are just casually walking about the corridor as the doctors go in separate directions. They huddle again when as he walks away.  
  
Michael: Maria, follow that Dr. Wang dude. Tess and I will take care of this old bald nasty doctor first then catch up to you.  
  
Maria: Okay. I love it when my intuition is right.  
  
Michael: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Maria quickly heads down the hallway to follow the intern while Tess and Michael chase after Dr. Graham. Down the hallway, Michael runs after Dr. Graham, catching up to him.  
  
Michael: Excuse me, Dr. Graham, can I get a word with you?  
  
Dr. Graham: Who are you? I've never seen you before.  
  
Michael: I'm a new resident here. The name's Dr. Love.  
  
Michael offers his hand which Dr. Graham does not return.  
  
Dr. Graham: I don't recall approving a new resident?  
  
Michael: Well, I'm here. I was wondering if I could get a moment alone with you?  
  
Dr. Graham: I'm very busy.  
  
Michael: Really it won't be more than a minute. I want to introduce myself to you.  
  
Michael is almost shoving Dr. Graham into a room.  
  
Dr. Graham: Stop manhandling me young man or I'll call security.  
  
Once inside the room, Michael closes the door. Dr. Graham finds himself in a room with Tess and Michael.  
  
Dr. Graham: I demand to know what this is about!  
  
Tess: Calm down doctor. This won't hurt at all.  
  
Tess closes her eyes and begins to mind warp Dr. Graham. As she does this, Dr. Graham monotonously recites:  
  
Dr. Graham: There are no abnormalities on the slide, there are no blood samples, I plan on scheduling a private tee time with Dr. Wang.  
  
With that, Tess releases her mindwarp. Dr. Graham awakens stunned.  
  
Dr. Graham: What am I doing here?  
  
Michael: I'm sorry sir, I think you came into the wrong room.  
  
Michael leads Dr. Graham out of the room leaving him confused momentarily in the hallway. After he leaves, Michael and Tess go off to look for Maria.  
  
Meanwhile Maria has followed the intern to a deep corner of the hospital. He opens a door leading to his call room and remains within for quite some time. Maria decides to just wait for him to emerge on his own hoping Michael and Tess would catch up with her soon.  
  
In another part of the hospital, Max and Liz are surreptitiously scanning the name plates of each room. They come upon room 388 with the name Jane Doe on the door.  
  
Max: This is it.  
  
Liz: I don't see anyone around.  
  
Max: Of course, it's an understaffed government-funded hospital.  
  
Max and Liz enter the room, ignoring the sleeping patient in the bed nearest the door. As they reach the next bed, Max is horrified at seeing the number of lines and wires on and in the patient. It is the woman that he saw in his vision.  
  
Liz: You think this is Isabel.  
  
Max: I'm sure of it.  
  
Liz: I'll watch, don't take too long.  
  
Liz pulls the curtains around the bed and stands guard. Max hesitates, feeling the importance of the moment. If he is mistaken, he could cause a lot of problems for himself and the others, but he is so certain that Isabel is this woman.  
  
Max places his hands on the woman's temples. He begins to concentrate. The faint, slow beeping of the cardiac monitor quickens with each moment. Max focuses even deeper until images flash through his mind: Lonnie in the pod chamber, the greasy truck stop, Nicholas, Kivar!, the alley behind the bar.  
  
As Max relaxes and releases his hold of the woman's head, her heartbeat continues to speed up. Without warning the woman suddenly comes to life and sits upright in the bed.  
  
Isabel: Max!  
  
Max: Isabel?  
  
The dark-skinned Isabel grabs onto Max, overjoyed at seeing her brother.  
  
Isabel: Max, it was horrible! I was jailed within my own body. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk.  
  
Max: It's okay now. I'm here.  
  
Isabel: And Alex...  
  
Max: I know, Isabel. Trust me, it'll be okay.  
  
From outside, the sound of footsteps can be heard. Liz lets herself inside the curtain.  
  
Liz: I think the nurses are coming for rounds. Let's get out of here.  
  
Max: Come on Isabel.  
  
Isabel (looking at herself): Wait! I have to change.  
  
Isabel waves her hand over her body, changing her appearance back to her own beautiful blonde self and changing the hospital gown into a fashionable ensemble.  
  
Isabel: That's better.  
  
Isabel yanks the lines out of her arms, setting off the alarms.  
  
Isabel: Uh oh.  
  
Max: Let's go.  
  
As Isabel tries to get out of bed, her legs give out from under her. Max catches her before she falls.  
  
Isabel: I feel a little faint. I guess I haven't got my legs back.  
  
Max: Come on, I'll help you.  
  
Luckily for them, nurses are slow to respond given the frequency of false alarms. Max, Liz, and Isabel manage to get out the door and a few feet down the hall before a nurse walks past them, without even a glance. The three of them are already in the elevator by the time the nurse comes racing out of room 388.  
  
Nurse: Call security. Jane Doe in 388 is missing.  
  
In the basement of the hospital, the emissary is walking along an empty service corridor. He inspects the many wires that line the old stone walls until he comes to a set of metal doors. He places his hand over the handle and a click signals that he has unlocked the door. He quietly enters a room full of old-fashioned computer servers. He investigates until he has found one labelled, "Patient Records." He places his hand over the machine and as his hands glow, the machine can be heard whirring away.  
  
Meanwhile, Maria is still keeping watch of the resident's call room. Just as she is about to nod off, the handle turns. She notices that he no longer has his bag with him. Out of the corner of her eye, Maria can see Tess and Michael way down the hallway. They won't get to her before the intern is gone. Spontaneously, Maria jumps out of her hiding place and runs up to the intern.  
  
Maria: Dr. Wang, can I please have a moment of your time.  
  
Intern: Who are you?  
  
Maria: Hi, my name is... Courtney. I'm a new nursing student here.  
  
Intern: What can I do for you?  
  
Maria: Well, you looked liked a very nice and helpful type.  
  
As Maria is talking to the intern, she sees from the corner of her eye that Michael and Tess have taken residence in her previous hiding spot.  
  
Maria: And I was wondering if you could help me figure out how to... uh... run the heart monitor.  
  
Intern: Shouldn't you know that before you get to the hospital floor?  
  
Maria: Oh, a good-looking doctor like yourself can teach me better than any school ever could.  
  
Maria's shameless flirting has now caught the intern's attention much   
to   
Michael's chagrin, but Michael takes it like a man. Behind her back,   
out of   
the intern's view but within Michael and Tess' line of sight, Maria is pointing towards the door of the intern's call room.  
  
Maria: Why don't we discuss this over coffee at the cafeteria. My treat.  
  
Maria puts her arm in the interns arm and leads him away. Once out of view, Michael and Tess quickly go to the door and unlock it the way only they could. Once inside, they search for the intern's bag.  
  
Michael: Where the heck is the bag?  
  
Tess: Keep looking.  
  
They search all over, under the bed, behind the desk, in the bathroom. Finally Tess comes upon a locked cabinet.  
  
Tess: I think I may have found it.  
  
Unlocking the cabinet, they hit paydirt. With a quick unzipping, the bag of blood tubes are theirs.  
  
Tess: Let's move out.  
  
She replaces the bag like she found it, minus the plastic bag and they quickly exit. A few minutes later, as they wait outside the cafeteria, Maria comes out with an exasperated look.  
  
Maria: Now I know how it is to be Isabel and I don't like it.  
  
Michael: Well, stay like Maria okay?  
  
He hugs her.  
  
Maria: And did we get the goods?  
  
Michael pulls open the pocket of his white coat, revealing the blood   
tubes.  
  
Maria: Excellent.  
  
Tess: It's almost time to meet. Come on.  
  
With Tess leading, Michael takes Maria in his arm and they head for the hospital foyer. As they enter, they see Max, Liz, and Isabel sitting at a bench, resting.  
  
Michael: Glad to see Max found you.  
  
Michael and Isabel hug.  
  
Tess: So where's Kyle?  
  
Emissary (entering from the side): I am here.  
  
Max: What have you been doing?  
  
Emissary: I managed to find out from the computer that Vilandra's Jane Doe had three tubes of blood drawn, which I believe Rath now holds. Seems those tubes are missing from the laboratory storage freezer, so it seems the doctors here were up to something mischievous.  
  
Michael: We heard that two of them wanted to publish the results of the blood tests.  
  
Emissary: Their desired noteriety will not occur on this day as I have erased any and all medical records from Jane Doe's file in the computer system and I have all the paper records as well.  
  
The emissary pulls out a small stack of computer printouts that he then poofs out of existence.  
  
Emissary: That about covers this situation.  
  
Meanwhile, in his call room, the intern is frantically searching his bag for the missing test tubes. Not finding it there, he trashes the call room. He then runs to the nearest computer terminal only to realize that all files on the missing Jane Doe patient have been deleted. He breaks down right in front of the nursing staff.  
  
Max: Well, let's get out of here.  
  
The group heads out of the hospital, happy that they have found their missing compatriot. They head into the parking lot and as they turn a corner, they are confronted by a trio of people.  
  
Isabel: Alex!  
  
Kivar: Ah, how quickly you forget the contents of this body. I am Kivar now.  
  
Kivar, in Alex's body, Nicholas, and Lonnie stand in their way.  
  
Emissary: Kivar, do you mean to confront us here?  
  
Nicholas: No time like the present.  
  
Kivar: I thought I told you two to take care of our second dear Vilandra. No matter, things will be resolved now.  
  
Max, resolve etched on his face, steps forward from the group. He throws off his jacket, revealing his muscular body, twitching in readiness.  
  
Max: Bring it on.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
